


The Incredible Obscurus

by windfallswest



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), The Incredible Hulk (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Gen, I have 99 problems and originality ain't one, literally nothing is mine, my deepest apologies, shameless plagiarism, stop me if you've heard this one before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windfallswest/pseuds/windfallswest
Summary: Don’t make me angry, Mister Graves. You wouldn’t like me when I’m angry.





	The Incredible Obscurus

**Author's Note:**

> A short piece of completely unoriginal ridiculousness I posted on tumblr a while back.

Credence Barebone: Obscurial, orphan; suppressing his innate magical capabilities in order to avoid persecution. Then cruelty and betrayal at last pushed him beyond his limits. And now when Credence Barebone grows angry or outraged, a startling metamorphosis occurs… The creature is driven by rage and pursued by an investigating auror.

Credence: Don’t make me angry, Mister Graves. You wouldn’t like me when I’m angry. 

[[x](http://credencesbarebone.tumblr.com/post/155550828201/before-wizards-went-underground-when-we-were)]

The creature is considered a threat to the International Statute of Secrecy. Credence Barebone is believed to be dead, and he must let the world think that he is dead until he can find a way to control the raging spirit that dwells within him.

**Author's Note:**

> Gif by credencebarebone.tumblr.com


End file.
